


Lost In Memory

by KillerNerd



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, Luz Noceda Angst, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNerd/pseuds/KillerNerd
Summary: Luz left the Boiling Isles to return to the human world, but she doesn't remember any of it. But after she leaves, things get worse with Luz falling into a deep depression. Meanwhile on the other side Eda and Amity are working together to try and find a way to contact Luz and bring her back. But what if their too late?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

‘’ Okay, now students open your books to page 394 ‘’ the teacher said to the class.   
All the students flipped open the books, except for one - Luz Noceda, who had her head down on the desk, vaguely trying to not fall asleep in class. No one noticed however. No one ever noticed. She sighed and lazily opened the book to what she assumed was the correct page. She didn’t really care. Ever since she had gotten back from summer camp, things just hadn’t felt the same. She could hardly remember any of her summer, but she guessed the camp had work. She still loved fantasy and anime and magic, but she just didn’t have the energy for it. She just felt tired all the time, she had no energy to be the Luz she used to be - jumpy and happy all the time. Even with how much she slept, which was a lot, she never seemed to get any more energy. But sleep seemed to be her only solace anymore. In her sleep, she entered a completely different world. Every night she slept she had vivid almost real dreams of a place she had never been, but they were fleeting when she woke up. She remembered doing some form of magic, she remembered being with this girl with turquoise hair, and she remembered holding a small dark adorable creature, while talking with a woman with long gray hair. But they were only vague recollections. She had tried to draw the people and things when she woke up, but she could hardly remember them. Everytime her pencil would just stop randomly on the paper, unable to go any further.   
She sighed as the bell rang for her next and final class. She got up and trudged down the hallway to the next class, pulling her purple hoodie closer around her. She was so cold, she was never sure why. She had on two shirts under her hoodie, but she still shook with chills. Everything felt so cold now. She walked into class and laid her head down on her desk in the back again. Only one more class and she could go home and sleep. Sleep forever, her brain thought briefly. She had sort of suicidal thoughts sometimes, but she never thought about it seriously. She didn’t know how she would even do it. But she knew if she thought about it too much, her mind would come up with something she couldn’t control. There was almost nothing to them. Nothing true to back them. It wasn’t like she had been through something traumatic. She was just depressed. She just sometimes didn’t wanna be here. She didn’t see a point to much of anything anymore. She didn’t really want to go to college or get a job or anything like that. That all seemed to far in the future. Everything seemed so far away, yet so close. She couldn’t be faced with any real decision making. She didn’t think much about it.   
She stared at the wall with her head down for most of the class, only half listening to the teacher. Her mind drifted to wherever it wanted to go, the bell practically startling her awake. She forced her body to get up and walk towards the door. She began her journey home which despite her practically sleeping through her last two classes was hard. She only lived about a mile or so from the school, so it wasn’t too bad of a walk. She was just tired. She walked the mile walk home, receiving a text from her mother telling her that she would be working late. Luz didn’t mind. Her mom worked late a lot. All she did when she was at home was watch TV, sleep, and eat. She hardly even did the last one anymore. It was just hard to remember when all she wanted to do was lay in her bed or sleep. She sighed and continued walking, pulling her hood over her head. She arrived at the house, unlocked her door, and just stood in the kitchen for a bit. Food or no food? She wasn’t really hungry, but maybe she should have something. She sighed, got a glass of milk, and went up to her room. She sipped on her milk, trying to think if there was anything she had to do. Homework. But she could just do it in the morning. She laid on her bed and finished off her milk before laying down. She sighed, turning off the lights, and pulling the blankets over her.   
Back to the dream world. The only place she truly belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see on the other end side of the realm

Eda stared at the orb watching as her young apprentice got sadder and sadder. She desperately had to find a way to contact her, or help her in some way. She could tell she was going down a dark path, and she was worried about her. King was curled up in her laugh, half watching, half wondering what they could do. She watched as Luz crawled into her bed once again, turned over and shut her eyes. She wondered if she dreamed of the Boiling Isles. She wondered if she ever dreamed of her true home. She could only hope she did, or else there was no hope for her.   
‘’ How is she? ‘’ King asked.   
‘’ See for yourself ‘’ Eda said gesturing to it.   
‘’ She seems … fine ‘’ King said. He sounded worried, of course he would be.   
‘’ She seems the same as when we always check on her tired, lost, sad ‘’ Eda said.   
‘’ But why? Luz was so much happier here ‘’ King said.   
‘’ I know ‘’ Eda said sadly. Luz had never really meant to leave. She just wanted to tell her mother what had happened, and explain she wouldn’t be home. But when she lost her memories, she stayed, she’d had no other choice. She could only hope they were trapped somewhere in her mind, that they could somehow come back. But she had no clue. Worries of Luz filled her mind as they sat there together. She continued watching a sleeping Luz when she heard a knock on her door. Already knowing who it was she called to Hooty ‘’ You can let her in ‘’. Hooty made a disapproving noise before letting the small girl in. And there Amity stood. In the doorway, looking at her.   
‘’ Come in, kid, don’t just stand there ‘’ Eda said ushering her in. Amity walked through the door and stood looking at the orb.  
‘’ Is she? ‘’ she began to ask.   
‘’ She’s just sleeping kid ‘’ Eda said. Amity walked over and sat next to Eda on the couch, both watching the orb in on a sleeping Luz. They had formed a weird little friendship over the past few months. Watching over Luz from afar and confiding in each other ideas of how to get Luz back or how to contact her. Amity had been researching dream magick, and Eda had been figuring out portal magick. But deep down she knew that Luz would need to remember who she really was, what had happened, she would have to bring her own sense of magick, if they had any chance at saving her. She sighed as her and Amity sat quietly watching the orb, sitting quietly as they waited for the other one to speak.   
‘’ I’ve been researching dream magic, more ‘’ Amity spoke.  
‘’ Have you found anything? ‘’ Eda asked.   
‘’ I’ve found some spells, I think that might work, but their gonna take awhile, and they require the person to be connected to the magick realm ‘’ Amity said.   
‘’ Well, Luz is still connected to the magick realm, just not as much as we need to get her back ‘’ Eda said worriedly. ‘’ Right ‘’ Amity responded pulling a book out of her bag ‘’ I was wondering if you could actually look through this ‘’. She opened her bag and grabbed a book flipping to the pages she had been studying earlier, showing it to Eda.   
‘’ Do you think this would be a good idea? ‘’ she asked.   
Eda scrutinized the pages ‘’ Hmm ‘’ she said ‘’ Astral projection into the human world ‘’.  
‘’ Yeah ‘’ Amity says. Eda scanned the pages and furrowed her brows. ‘’ Hm, it’s seems simple enough, well not simple, but not dangerous ‘’ she said.  
‘’ I know it’ll be hard, but I think I can do it ‘’ she said. ‘’ I’m sure you can, though you should be careful ‘’she said. ‘’ Right ‘’ Amity said. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Amity spoke. ‘’ Do you think, she ever dreams of being here? Or all the thing that happened here? ‘’ she asked.   
‘’ I don’t know, we can only hope so as it will help her get back ‘’ Eda said. Amity nodded. She could only hope that Luz would come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have some hints for future chapters. Also I will try to put out chapters as frequently as possible, but like Luz I have severe issues. Also working on making them longer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the format, I don't tend to write fanfic but it really helps.  
> Also fun fact people with depression are more likely to get cold easily


End file.
